yo soy el hilo rojo que los une
by Deni Okami Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si unas cuantas personas se hubieran involucrado en la vida en konoha? ¿todo seria igual? ¿naruto estaría enamorado de sakura? ¿sasuke seria igual de arrogante? Conoce a Okami Hyuga la bastarda del clan, tratara de convertirse en la ninja mas fuerte para proteger a las dos personas que mas quiere y de paso tal vez unirlas
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo

-¡por favor hiashi!¡te lo pido de rodillas! ¡Adoptémosla! ¡está sola!

-mikoto…entiende yo…

-por favor, es mi sobrina, ¡tu sobrina! ¡mi hermana y su marido han muerto en una misión, y ahora ella está sola, por amor a dios, ¡adoptémosla!

-….veré que puedo hacer. Respondió con un suspiro

Mikoto sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas, para luego observar a la pequeña criatura que tenía en los brazos, la niña era hermosa, su cabello era café fuerte dándole a negro, su tés era más morena que la de los demás hyugas además otra diferencia que se le podía notar eran sus lindos ojos cafés, y eso se debía a que el padre no era parte del clan, por eso era muy difícil para hiashi quedarse con la niña, el concejo había acordado desterrar a la hermana de mikoto junto a toda su familia que ella procreara.

Mikoto estrecho con más fuerza el pequeño bulto pidiendo al cielo que los ancianos esos tuvieran un poco de piedad por la pobre criatura, luego se estremeció al sentir un pequeño golpeteo en su vientre, sonrió "tu y mi hija serán muy buenas amigas"

Ocho años después..

-o…Okami-chan no corras tan rá quejo una pequeña niña de cabello corto mientras corría atrás de su prima.

-pero hime-chan-se quejó esta-¡hoy es nuestro primer día en la academia! La niña estaba emocionadísima, quería conocer gente, por fin era libre de los regaños constantes de su tío, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿no tienes miedo?

-nop, al contrario ¡estoy emocionada!

-yo tengo miedo-dijo hinata con la cabeza gacha-no soy tan valiente como tu.

-¡pero qué cosas dices!-le dio Okami mientras la abrazaba-¡tu eres una niña muy valiente! Mira que tener como papa al gruñón señor hyuga…..no, no, no ¡te deberían de dar una medalla al valor!

-¿tu lo crees? La miro esperanzada

-¡claro que si! Ahora mantén la cabeza erguida y dile al miedo "¡fuchi miedo fuchi!" hagámoslo juntas ¿va?

-hi-hinata sonrió-¡fuchi miedo fuchi!¡fuchi miedo fuchi! Dijeron las dos al unísono

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor nee-chan ¡gracias!

Okami solo sonrió, ella era la que siempre la animaba cuando tenía miedo, era ella la que escuchaba sus llantos y sus disgustos, ella sabía que le tenía un miedo profundo a su tío, eso , que su tío la maltratara y la humillara enfrente del clan era lo que más le molestaba, por eso ella se había prometido que protegería a su prima de cualquier peligro.

Llegaron a la academia temprano, casi no había niños todavía.

-nee-chan-tengo que ir al baño. dijo hinata

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no ahorita vuelvo.

-ok aquí te espero

Okami se quedó sola en el patio, empezó a ver a su alrededor, había un grupo de chicas gritonas que estaban alrededor de un niño, la verdad es que era lindo, pero le pareció que las gritonas exageraban, siguió viendo otras cosas, hasta que su vista se puso en un niño, estaba solo sentado en un columpio viendo hacia el pasto, ella se le acerco.

-hola.

El chico la volteo a ver sorprendido al principio, pero después frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡huy que carácter!-le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto-solo quiero ser tu amiga.

-¿quieres ser mi amiga? ¿por qué? nadie quiere ser mi amigo, todos dicen que soy un demonio.

-pues yo no te veo ni las orejas ni la cola de demonio, así que, seamos amigos ¿quieres? Ella le extendió la mano para cerrar el pacto de amistad, el la miro dudoso, pero termino dándole la mano.

-¡bien! Y ahora que somos amigos me presentare ¡soy Okami hyuga!

-soy naruto uzumaki, ¿eres una hyuga?

-sip

-wow, dicen que es el clan as fuerte.

-si, pero son muy cerios, tienen mal carácter, y solo piensan en la grandeza, ¡ninguno me cae bien! Excepto una persona.

-¿Quién?

-mi primita hinata

-¿Por qué ella no te cae mal?

-¡porqué es demasiado tierna! Además ella se preocupa por todos, ¡ella tiene un gran corazón! Dijo alzando las manos

-¿quien tiene un gran corazón nee-chan?

Hinata estaba delante de ella, tan emocionada estaba hablando de su prima, que ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-pues ¿Cómo que quien? Estoy hablando de ti paro y la abrazo.

-¿ella es tu prima? No se parecen.

-pues claro que no, mi papa no era del clan, asi que yo no tengo el byakugan y soy mas morena.

-¿qui…quien es el?

-¿el? El es mi nuevo amigo, Naruto uzumaki

-ho..hola

Él se paró del columpió y se le acerco mucho a hinata, la pobre niña se empezó a poner nerviosa, su cara se puso colorada, Okami al ver esto empujo ligeramente a naruto.

-mantén una distancia apropiada hacia mi primita-le dijo seria- no vez que la pones nerviosa.

-¡o…Okami! No di..digas esas cosas. la regaño

-¡pero si es verdad!

-Okami…

Naruto se empezó a reír, las dos lo voltearon a ver como diciendo "y a este loco que le pasa"

-ustedes son muy graciosas juntas, gracias por ser mis primeras amigas. dijo con una gran sonrisa que hiso que la pobre hinata estuviera apunto del colapso.

-¡hinata! Gritaron los dos

Dio la hora de entrar al salón de clases, todos estaban muy emocionados, Okami tenia una gran sonrisa, si ponía todo su empeño ella lograría ser una excelente ninja y así podría cumplir su promesa, cuidar eternamente a su prima, aunque ella no fuera su guardiana oficial, frunció el ceño con tan solo recordarlo, nunca lo aceptaría como protector de su prima, nunca de los nuncas.

Se sentó junto a naruto ya que hinata se a lado de su odioso primo neji, simplemente bufo, algún dia le ganaría y asi lo destituirían del puesto de guardián de hinata-chan y la pondrían a ella como subtituto.

-sabes tienes que aprender a dejar tus pensamientos en tu cabeza y no decirlos. le dijo naruto

-¿eh?¿lo…l escuchaste to..todo? pregunto toda roja

-solo que querías ganarle a un tal neji para proteger a tu primita. respondió el niño

-n..no le digas a na…nadie. Le amenazo con un lápiz

-¿Por qué?

-m..me da vergüenza.

-¿te da vergüenza decir que quieres proteger a la persona que mas quieres? ¡que tonta!

-oye…

-yo, si tuviera a quien proteger se lo gritaría a todo el mundo y no me daría pena.

Ella se quedo callada, podía ver el dolor en los ojos del niño.

-gomen. Dijo Okami

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-te puse triste-respondió- desde este momento, te voy a proteger de lo que sea al igual que a hinata, pero eso si no te pongas celoso si la prefiero a ella.

-¿tu? ¿protegerme?¡pero si eres solo una niña!

-y tu un niño solo, eres igual a hinata.

-hinata tiene familia y yo no.

-puede que sea asi, pero en el fondo esta sola, siempre siendo presionada a ser la niña perfecta y rica, nadie le da amor, solo le dan reproche tras reproche, la única que nos daba amor a ella y a mi era mi tia mikoto, pero murió hace unos años, ahora estamos solas. Bajo la mirada, hablar de mikoto le hacía mal.

-entonces está decidido. Dio naruto sonriente

-¿Qué cosa?

-yo seré tu protector, y tu la mía, nos cuidaremos mutuamente, es una promesa. Le extendió el dedo meñique

-ok, es una promesa. Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras enganchaban sus dedos meñiques

Hinata observa a su prima desde lejos,¿ Qué tanto platicaba con el niño?¿por que neji le dijo que no hablara con el? Bueno todos le habían en la mansión le habían ordenado no hablar con ese chico, pero nadie le dijo nada a Okami, se puso triste, nadie quería a Okami en la mansión, por eso no la protegían, siempre se había preguntado por que la odiaban tanto, ella era siempre tan alegre, comprensiva, perseverante, ella era toda un ejemplo a seguir para Hinata, ¿entonces por que todos la odiaban tanto?...Okami era como Uzumaki-san, nadie los quería cerca


	2. Chapter 2 el uchiha

-hinata-chan ya hay que retirarnos. Dijo la muchacha que iba por ella al final de clases

-p…pero, Okami …

-ella estará bien, sabe cómo regresar a la casa, además está cerca del demonio.

Otra tarde en la academia, siempre era lo mismo, nunca la dejaban estar con Okami o con naruto, y ahora eran mas estrictos con su prima, y no para hacerla mas fuerte, si no para que se alejara de ella, nada mas se veian en la cena y en la academia, pero casi no hablaban por que neji la mantenía alejada.

-por lo me..menos deja me despido de ella.

-su padre la esta esperando, y dudo que lo quiera hacer esperar ¿o si?

-ok.

Okami veía todo mientras columpiaba a naruto, le dolía que fueran así con ella, pero si reclamaba seguramente le iria mal a ella y a su primita, prefería quedarse callada a que regañaran otra vez a su prima, ya tenia suficiente con tratar de llenar las expectativas de su padre.

-okami!-escucho la voz de su amigo-¿me estas escuchando?

-perdón, ¿Qué me decias?

-que si estas emocionada por los exámenes de mañana para convertirnos en ninjas

-claro que si-respondió la niña-ahora que lo pienso, mañana cumplimos cuatro años de conocernos.

-¡genial! Mañana celebraremos dos cosas. El niño sonrió a un más.

Okami le correspondió, el era la razón por la que todavía no se había vuelto una niña emo, como el niño uchiha, el dia de la masacre, ella intento ayudarlo, trato de consolarlo, pero el simplemente no quiso "no voy a aceptar ayuda de una hyuga y menos si es impura" eso es lo que le había dicho, ella ese día lloro, sabía que no era cien por ciento hyuga pero era doloroso que te lo echaran en cara y mas si es alguien ajeno al clan.

-Okami -empezó a decir naruto- ¿crees que nos toque en el mismo equipo?

-lo dudo-dijo ella-pero seria genial que estuviéramos juntos ¿no crees?

-si, aunque me gustaría que también me quedara en el equipo de Sakura-chan. dijo bajito

-y dale con lo mismo-se quejo Okami mientras lo tiraba del columpio-¿Por qué estás tan enamorado de ella?

-por que es bonita y amable y atenta…decía el pobre chico con los ojos iluminados

-si, tal vez, pero ella solo tiene ojos para sasuke-kun.

Naruto la miro atónito

-acabas de decir…¿sasuke-"kun"?

Okami se ruborizo totalmente, solo como una hyuga lo puede hacer

-cla-claro que no. respondió ella desviando la mirada

Naruto se empezo a reir

-eres de sus fans!, con razón te peleas a cada rato con el, quieres llamar su atención. Grito

-claro que no baka, preferiría morirme antes de estar enamorada de alguien tan idiota como el teme ese.

-eso se puede arreglar fá escucho la voz del uchiha sobre ellos.

-kya! -Grito la niña cuando lo vio trepado en el árbol-eres un idiota uchiha-le dijo-¿no sabes que me puedes provocar un infarto?

-dijiste que preferias estar muerta antes de estar enamorada de mi, yo solo quería ayudar.

-que chistosito uchiha, ya me voy naruto, no soporto estar con débiles. Dijo Okami mientras se alejaba

-y yo con impuras.

Okami se regreso sobre sus talones, trepo el árbol rapidamente, naruto hasta sintió una brisa, ella tomo a sasuke de su camiza y le dio un cabezazo provocando una pequeña herida en la frente de ambos.

-vuelve a decirme impura uchiha, y juro que me las pagaras. El solo la miraba inexpresivo, Okami no soportaba esa mirada tan bacia…mentalmente se hiso la promesa de ayudarlo a recuperar el brillo de su mirada

-huy que miedo. dijo sasuke calmado.

-Okami no vale la pena-trato de tranquilizarla-ya vete a casa, hinata te debe de estar esperando.

Naruto suspiro, ¿Qué no podían dejar de pelear aun que sea un dia?, hasta eso no se llevaba excelente con el, pero tampoco lo odiaba, sus discusiones no llegaban mas que a palabras… pero con Okami era diferente, muchas veces la tubo que detener para que no se peleara con el, a veces se le escapaba y tenia que separarlos.

-si hazle caso a tu amiguito-dio con sorna-miedosos.


	3. Chapter 3 entre promesas y premoniciones

-Okami no vale la pena-trato de tranquilizarla-ya vete a casa, hinata te debe de estar esperando.

Naruto suspiro, ¿Qué no podían dejar de pelear aun que sea un dia?, hasta eso no se llevaba excelente con el, pero tampoco lo odiaba, sus discusiones no llegaban mas que a palabras… pero con Okami era diferente, muchas veces la tubo que detener para que no se peleara con el, a veces se le escapaba y tenia que separarlos.

-si hazle caso a tu amiguito-dio con sorna-miedosos.

-no es miedosa-dijo naruto-solo sabe lo que le conviene, baka.

-mira nada mas, el uzumaki es todo un filosofo, pensé que eras mas tarado.

-hmp, simplemente no te golpeo, por que mañana son los examanes, Okami ya bájate de ahí, te acompañare a tu casa.

Okami miro al uchiha por ultima vez, sonrió de lado y le pego en la frente como lo hacía itachi y se bajo, sasuke quedo perplejo, ¿Cómo sabia ella…?, negó la cabeza de seguro eran imaginaciones de el.

-¿Cómo es que no te provoca ese tipo? Le pregunto Okami a naruto una vez ya alejados de la academia

-si me desespera, pero si yo me fuera contra el, ¿Quién te detendría a ti?

-ósea que has soportado todo…¿por mi?

Los ojos iluminados de Okami, eran hermosos, naruto no respiro por un momento, se le olvido como hacerlo cuando vio esa expresión tan adorable de su amiga, el desvió la vista y le tapo la cara.

-quita esa cara de idiota-dijo sonrojado-claro que lo echo por ti, eres mi mejor y única amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no?

-¡ahh! Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas. exclamo mientras se le echaba encima

-quítate, quítate, ¡que te quites te he dicho!

-no quiero, ahora llévame de caballito hasta mi casa.

-¿¡que?!

El tercer hokage sonrió, vendita niña, desde que la conoció, sus travesuras disminuyeron…bueno en algunas Okami lo ayudaba, todavía no podían quitar la pintura de las caras de los hokages….el cuarto tenia un lindo lobito con moño en la mejilla (cortesía de Okami),suspiro, no todo podía ser perfecto.

-oye, ¿ya practicaste los jutsus que nos preguntaran mañana?

-claro que si, yo seré el próximo hokage, tengo que aprobar el examen. dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-eres un mentiroso-le pego en la cabeza-deberías de practicar, a mi ya me salen gracias a que he practicado con hinata-chan. dijo alegre en la espalda del chico

-¿te dejaron practicar con tu prima?

-lo hicimos a escondidas, aaa! Como los odio, cuando hinata sea la líder del clan todo cambiara, la respetaran y la querrán los niños, los ancianos se retorcerán en sus huesos por no poder cambiar la forma de pensar de hinata-chan, el clan hyuga mejorara, neji será su asesor y yo su protectora, hanabi será la ninja mas fuerte del clan pero no será creída, el tío hiashi podrá estar orgulloso de su hija, todo será mejor cuando crezcamos.

-¿tu crees?

-¡claro! Y tu serás un excelente hokage, y tendrás a una linda esposa, y un chorro de hijos.

-¿me casare con Sakura-chan? pregunto con los ojos iluminados

-claro que no idiota, dicen que los contrarios se atraen ¿no?, entonces, tu esposa será recatada y amable, dulce y guapa, pensara las cosas y tal vez sea tímida, ah! Serias muy feliz con ella.

-entonces con quien crees que se quede Sakura-chan?

-yo creo que alguien perfecto para ella seria uchiha.

-¿¡que!? Alguien se cayó de un árbol, Okami se bajo de los hombros de naruto y fueron a checar, ella empezó a reír cuando vio a la haruno en el piso, naruto trato de ayudarla, Sakura se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo las manos de Okami.

-¿enserio crees que sasuke-kun me quiera en algún futuro?

Okami dio un paso hacia atrás, había veces en las que se preguntaba como hinata se podía juntar con ella, la haruno la miraba expectante, dios tenía el agarre fuerte.

-cla..claro…los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

-wii-grito de la alegría mientras saltaba-eres toda una adivina, jeje cuando le diga a ino sobre tu visión del futuro se va a morir de los celos, ¡gracias genio mágico! dicho esto se echo a correr.

-¿crees que haya sido un error contarle lo que pienso? le pregunto Okami a naruto.

-conociendo a Sakura-chan, sip fue un terrible error, mañana tendrás a una bola de fans uchiha sobre ti.

-mmm a si ¿como tu cuando le diste "su primer" beso enfrente de toda la clase? Empezaron a retomar el camino hacia la casa de Okami.

-ca..callate idiota! Ni me lo recuerdes, además de que fue asqueroso, me golpearon todas las chicas del salón

-todas excepto yo y hinata, sabias que ella quiere estar en el mismo equipo que tu.

-¿hinata quiere estar en mi equipo? Aja si tu, nadie quiere estar en el mismo equipo que yo, excepto tu claro.

-la otra vez me lo dijo, te admira mucho.

-ya deja de bromear, ¿Por qué me admiraría?

-por que no te rindes-le confeso- le cuento sobre nuestros entrenamientos secretos, como no quieren que este conmigo la vigilan tanto que ni de la casa la dejan salir sin un perro faldero detrás de ella, cuando sea ninja ella será as libre, se lo prometieron.

-la verdad dudo que alguien asi me admire, es muy rara.

-¡ejei! Cuidadito q hablamos de mi dijo mientras le daba un sape.

-ok ok ya entendí

-mañana hay que esforzarnos. dijo alegre Okami de la nada

-tenemos que ser de los mejores ninjas de la historia-dijo naruto motivado-para poder cumplir nuestros sueños.

-ok hagamos una promesa-dijo Okami poniéndose enfrente de su amigo extendiendo su dedo meñique –no pararemos de esforzarnos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo.

-ok es una promesa. dijo el enganchando su dedo.

*adelanto

A esa misma hora pero al dia siguiente

-¡naruto!-grito la niña desesperada- ¡aléjate!, ¡aléjate! ¡estaré bien!


	4. Chapter 4 no dejare que le toques

**-**corre mas rápido! Le grito un rubio a una morena

-eso trato de hacer! Pero la pintura se me caerá encima, oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-que cosa?

-¡¿Por qué PRESISAMENTE HOY TENIAMOS QUE PINTAR LA CARA DE LOS HOKAGES!?

-porque es divertido

-¡okami! ¡naruto! Vuelvan aquí! Gritaron los dos shinobis que los iban persiguiendo

-hasta creen que nos alcanzaran! -Grito la hyuga, girándose a verlos, pero cuando su mirada volvió alfrente….se puso más pálida que los ojos de su familia-frena! Grito

-nada de frena!-grito(dios son muchos gritos en una sola parte)la persona que estaba enfrente-vengan para aca.

Ninguno de los dos alcanzo a parar, y se terminaron estrellando contra su sensei.

-¿pero que carajos hace aquí iruka-sensei? Pregunto naruto

-¿no crees que eso debería de preguntarlo yo?¡se están saltando las clases!

-te dije que era mala idea. le susurro Okami a naruto

-tu para que me sigues.

-eres un peligro para la comunidad si estas solo.

Ya en la academia.

Todos estaban formados, tenían que repasar el jutsu de transformación, pasaba uno por uno, Sakura la hiso del mismo iruk-sensei, a Okami no le caia ni tantito bien esa tipa, pero la soportaría si era necesario solo por que naruto estaba loco por ella, cuando le toco a naruto pudo escuchar como shikamaru e ino le reclamaban, frunció el ceño, pero se relajo cuando escucho el suspiro de su prima mientras que veía a naruto, sonrío de manera picara, aun que no lo quisiera admitir, su prima estaba loca por el uzumaki, su sonrisa se expandio mas, esa parejita no le desagradaba nada, el problema era que naruto era tan, pero tan tarado que no se había dado cuenta, tendría que meter un poco las manos.

-esto es totalmente inútil. dijo la chica mientras empezaba tallar la mejilla del tercero

-concuerdo con ella. dijo naruto

-sigan limpiando chicos, sigan limpiando, no se podrán ir a casa hasta que esto quede totalmente limpio.

-ja! Como si alguien quisiera que regresara a casa.

-como si alguien me estuviera esperando.

Iruka los miro, los dos tristes y solitarios niños de la aldea, se sentía mal por los dos, mas por naruto que por Okami, ella por lo menos tenia a su adorada prima, sonrio, como olvidar sus palabras cuando le preguntaron que quería ser de grande y su sueño," me convertiré en la protectora de hinata-chan! Y le ganare a neji pera que me respeten en la familia!" eso había sido una amenaza directísima hacia su otro primo, el otro en cambio solo la miro enojado.

-que les parece si después vamos por un ramen?

La pregunta ofendía al tratarse de esos dos.

-…naruto…no te pongas triste. le dijo su amiga mientras le acariciaba su cabello

Hinata estaba con ellos, eran de las pocas veces en las que se podía escapar de sus "perritos falderos", hinata también estaba triste, tanto el deseaba convertirse en hokage….pero como hacer lo si ni siquiera pudo pasar el examen para convertirse en ninja.

-naruto-kun…por favor…no te rindas, todavía hay oportunidades ¿no? trato de animarlo hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿estas sorda o qué?-la heredera retrocedió un paso por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el uzumaki...iruka-sensei lo dijo ayer…ya he fallado tres veces, no creo que me den otra oportunidad. Le contesto de manera fría

-¡naruto!-le regaño Okami-ella solo quiere animarte, ella y yo somos de las pocas personas que nos preocupamos por ti.

Sintió algo cálido en su pecho, "ella y yo somos de las pocas personas que nos preocupamos por ti" su mirada cambio, ahora era cálida, Okami tenia razón, no debía de tratar así a una persona que se preocupaba por el.

-¡perdón hinata-chan! Ya vez luego lo tarado que soy, ¡claro que no me voy a rendir! De veras!

Las dos chicas sonrieron, era bueno tener otra vez al naruto.

-naruto-misuki-sensei estaba delante de ellos-necesito hablar contigo.

Todos lo vieron perplejos ¿Qué era lo que quería?, a Okami nunca le cayó bien ese profesor, tenia cara de pedófilo pervertido.

-claro, nos vemos chicas.

-adiós.

Las dos vieron cómo se alejaban…hinata pudo percibir la inquietud de su prima

-ve…luego me dices que paso.

Okami sonrió, había veces que se preguntaba cómo es que hinata le leía el pensamiento

Maldiciones, eso eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de la bastarda, ¿Cómo era posible que esto le estuviera ocurriendo a su mejor amigo?, hinata iba a su lado, su padre estaba lejos de la aldea a si que se escabullo para acompañar a Okami para buscar a su revoltoso amigo.

-¡naruto!-grito Okami-¡naruto!¿dónde estás?-volvió a gritar-hinata ¿puedes ver algo?

-nada-contesto preocupada-¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho nee-chan?

-¡por idiota!-exclamo con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos- lo escuche todo, ese maldito lo sonsaco para que robara los pergaminos, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan idiota?

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que naruto deseaba con desesperación ser el mejor de los mejores, pero nunca llego a pensar que pudiera estar tan desesperado, por eso cuando escucho la conversación no se preocupó tanto, pero cuando fue a su casa para ver cómo estaba y no lo vio, supo que había caído en la trampa, después de eso fue corriendo a la mansión hyuga para alistar una mochila, hinata la vio tan desesperada que la acompaño, pero ya llevaban dos horas buscándolo y ninguna pista de el.

Hinata solo veía la desesperación de su prima, ella también estaba preocupada por naruto, pero no sabia como expresarlo, apenas y se conocían, pero aun así ella lo quería mucho, y mas lo quiso cuando la defendió de esos niños brabucones, se estaba esforzando por encontrarlo, y no solo por Okami…también lo hacia por ella.

-¡alto!-exclamo Okami-escucha…

Hinata agudizo el oído, al principio no escucho nada, pero de repente pudo percibir ese sonido metalico que solo puede hacer un arma ninja.

-por acá.

Naruto estaba perplejo ¿por qué solo a el le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué?¿ era por culpa de ese demonio que todos lo odiaban? Miro a misuki-sensei con miedo.

-voy hacerle un favor al mundo y de una vez terminare con estúpida existencia. Y lanzo su shiruken gigante hacia naruto.

-¡naruto agáchate! grito iruka

Todo paso muy rápido incluso para iruka-sensei, naruto veía atónito a la persona que estaba enfrente de el.

-no…permitiré que le toques…prometí…protegerlo. dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-naruto-kun…hinata ayudo a ponerlo de pie.

Okami se arrancó la kunai del hombro, casi le había dado en el pecho, tocio sangre, la shuriken le había hacho un gran oyó, prácticamente se podía ver atrás vez de u hombro.

-huy, ya llego la caballería-Se burló misuki- supongo que escucharon todo ¿no?

-claro que si. respondió hinata , no se permitiría que en una situación tan crítica se amedrentara

-escuchamos perfectamente, naruto es el zorro de las nueve colas….el culpable de la muerte de muchos shinobis. Dijo Okami

Naruto se sentía triste, también ellas lo estaban llamando demonio, las únicas que no lo juzgaban como los demás lo empezaban a hacer.

-¿Por qué me siguen defendiendo si ya saben lo que soy? pregunto con la voz rota.

-por qué…somos amigos ¿no? dijo Okami con una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

-nunca te dejaríamos solo, naruto-kun. Hinata tenía una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro

Naruto se agarró el pecho ¿así se sentía ser querido?

-naruto….corre…aquí lo detendremos iruka-sensei y yo, llévate a hinata, denle el pergamino a el abuelo.

-pero Okami….

-¡naruto!-grito la niña desesperada- ¡aléjate!, ¡aléjate! ¡Estaré bien!...no te preocupes…yo los protegeré. Dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, el dolor la estaba carcomiendo.


	5. Chapter 5 todo esta bien

Okami se ajusto su banda ninja que tenia en la frente, iruka apenas y podía pararce, doble carga para la muchacha, sonrió tenia que protegerlos

-¿Qué piensas hacer "impura"? ¿me pintaras toda la cara como lo hiciste ayer con los rostros de los kages?

-no creo que con eso te pueda quitar esa cara de pedófilo pervertido. Contesto con sorna

-¿Cómo me dijiste pequeña perrita?

-primero: si intentaste traducir mi nombre es LOBA no perrita, idiota, y segundo te dije pedófilo pervertido, sordo, deberías de lavarte más seguido las orejas.

Esa niña lo estaba exasperando, ¿Cómo podía estando en esa situación estar insultándolo?

-lo único que estas haciendo es retardarme a tener el control sobre el pergamino…

-a mira, si no eres tan tonto.

Iruka ya había captado la idea de la pequeña kunoichi, le estaba dando tiempo para que alcanzara a naruto y hinata, a pesar de que parecía medio atarantada era muy inteligente, se fue sigilosamente mientras dejaba un clon para que misuki no sospechara.

-ten cuidado. Susurro mientras se iba.

Misuki bajo del árbol de donde se encontraba, le lanzo diez kunais a la débil Okami, esta apenas y podía esquivarlas, el hombro izquierdo la estaba matando, corrió hacia el y empezó a golpearlo con el junquen, le estaba costando mucho, solo podía atacar con un brazo, tal vez no tenia el byakugan para ver los puntos de chacra, pero se había aprendido de memoria alguna de las posibles posiciones en las que se podían encontrar, le dio uno donde se encontraba su corazón pero no pudo lograr mucho, solo retrocedió un poco, estaba muy débil como para hacerle algún tipo de daño grabe.

-no se por que sigues luchando, muy pocas personas te quieren en verdad, y todas las demás te odian o te desprecian, ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por tan poca gente? Le enterró una kunai cerca del estomago.

* * *

un grito desgarrador, uno que hiso que naruto y hinata se congelaran, a los dos se les inundo los ojos de lagrimas, ambos sabían de quien era ese grito.

-tenemos que regresar. dijo hinata

-¡no!-los dos se giraron al ver a iruka a lado de ellos- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Okami? Ella estará bien…

-¿¡que no escuchaste ese grito!?-naruto estaba llorando de la desesperación, ¿Por qué no entendía que la persona más importante para el estaba sufriendo?- yo volveré, no me importa si ustedes dos se quier….

-¿Quién dijo que me voy a quedar?-dijo hinata limpiándose las lagrimas- es mi prima, ¡mi mejor amiga!¡estas loco si crees que me quedare aquí mientras la lastiman.

Iruka suspiro, no los pararía, cuando a naruto se le mete algo a la cabeza nadie se la puede sacar, y nunca vio a hinata tan enojada.

-muy bien…pero antes….

* * *

Okami se estrelló contra un árbol, tocio sangre, pero aun así se paro, estaba muy al herida, un hoyo en su hombro izquierdo, le habían atravesado con una kunai cerca del estomago y de seguro tenia muchas heridas inernas.

-no me rindo porque, aunque sean pocas, de verdad me quieren, solo por eso.

-que estúpida eres-se burlo- ¿en verdad crees que ese demonio y esa niña chiqueada te quieren? Gente como ellos no tienen sentimientos puros, no seas imbécil. Le lanzo otras tres kunais, okami ya no podía esquivarlas le dieron en los brazos y en una pierna.

-por…por lo menos, tienen mas que tu….eres una deshonra para esta aldea-poco apoco empezó a caer, sus ojos se cerraban-naruto…hinata-nee…..perdónenme, todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos del todo.

Cayo como saco, misuki sonrió, se transformó en iruka cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, era naruto y hinata, los dos se veían consternados

-ha huido, denme el pergamino yo se lo daré a hokage-sama, ustedes lleven a Okami al hospital.

-¿Por qué no la protegiste? Pregunto hinata mientras se acercaba a su prima

-no pude, estaba demasiado herido.

-se nota. contesto naruto mientras apuñalaba a "iruka" con una kuna.

-pero como..?! como supiste que era yo y no iruka?

-por que-hinata y naruto se aproximaron a el-nosotros-una nube de humo apareció enfrente de ellos-nosotros somos iruka.

El clon que le hacia de hinata desaparecio.

-eres un tonto ¿ por que lo estas protegiendo a ese fenómeno? Por su culpa murió tu familia

-no me importa lo que digas, no pondrás tus manos en el pergamino.

-como si pudieras detenerme,¿¡no lo entiendes!?, naruto y esa mocosa son iguales a mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-el quiere el pergamino para su propio bien, y de seguro esa sarnosa lo seguiría para poder tener un poco de el, los dos lo quieren para obtener su propia venganza, asi son las bestias, ellos vertieran toda su furia en el pergamino y lo destruirá todo.

-Tienes razón-naruto y hinata que estaban escondidos en un árbol se quedaron sorprendidos ¿enserio iruka-sensei pensaba eso de naruto y de Okami?-asi son las bestias, pero asi no es naruto ni Okami, ellos no son nada parecidos a eso, son únicos, trabajan duro, ponen todo su corazón en las cosas, claro, cometen errores a veces, y exasperan en ocasiones, pero sus sufrimientos solo los hacen mas fuertes, eso es lo que los hace diferentes a una bestia, asi que estas mal, naruto no se parece nada al zorro de las nueve colas y okami no es una salvaje,¡ ellos son naruto uzumaki y Okami hyuga de la aldea escondida entre las hojas! .naruto y hinata ya estaban llorando de lo conmocionados que estaban.

-hmp, ¿realmente crees esa tontería?-respondió misuki- iruka, yo te iba a matar después que a esa sabandija, pero ya cambie de opinión- Empezó a preparar su mega shuriken- ¡estas acabado!

Naruto y hinata le llegaron con una patada en el estomago , haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se le escapara la mega shuriken.

-no esta mal para unos malcriados mocosos.

-si te atreves ponerle una mano a nuestro sensei-comenzó diciendo hinata- ¡te mato! finalizo naruto

-que grandiosas palabras, ¡YO PODRIA DESTRUIRLOS CON UN SIMPLE MOVIMIENTO!

-hinata ve con iruka-sensei-ella obedeció, temiendo que algo le pudiera pasar- dame tu mejor golpe-dijo mientras ponía las manos en posición-¡yo te lo regresare multiplicado por mil!

-¡quiero que lo intentes!¡muéstrame que puedes hacer zorro de nueve colas!

-¡jutsu multi clones de sombras!

Iruka y hinata se quedaron perplejos, ¡aparecieron cien narutos en un solo movimiento alrededor de ellos! No lo podían creer.

Todos los narutos se lanzaron contra misuki, el tercer hokage sonrió mientras veía por su esfera, salio de la torre para avisar que todo estaba bien, que naruto regresaría con el pergamino y que traería al culpable, también pidió una habitación en el hospital.

Todos los narutos se esfumaron después de atar a misuki con una soga (sabrá dios de donde la sacaron)

-lo lograste, que bien, rayos, en un solo día te hiciste más fuerte que yo. dijo con voz queda Okami

-¡Okami-chan! Hinata corrió hacia su prima y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana

-me…me duele nee...chan.

-perdon! se separo de ella

-pero creo poder soportarlo solo si eres tu la que me abraza, hermanita.

Hinata se le volvió a lanzar encima mientras que las dos lloraban, lloraban de alegría al ver que la otra estaba bien (dentro de lo que cabía).

Naruto la veía atonito,¡estaba viva! Su mejor amiga estaba con vida, su corazón se acelero al verla otra vez sonreír.

-¿Qué esperas naruto?¿una invitación? Únetenos! grito Okami

El uzumaki no se hiso del rogar, corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo, los tres lloraban lo que sentían al verse todos a salvo era indescriptible.

-naruto-dijo iruka-no es por arruinar el momento pero necesito que te acerques-el obedeció perplejo- ahora cierra los ojos. Asi lo hiso, sintió que le quitaban sus goles.

-ya puedo abrirlos?

-no seas impaciente. Las hyugas solo reian por la cara de desesperación que ponía su amigo.

-listo-naruto abrió los ojos-ya eres todo un ninja! Felicidades!

Naruto empezó a saltar de la emoción, hinata aplaudió mientras lo felicitaba.

-te abrazaría, enserio que lo haría-dijo Okami-pero creo que necesito que me cheque un doctor, ¿no creen?


	6. Chapter 6 quiero estar con ustedes

-¡maldita sea llegare tarde! Grito okami mientras salía corriendo de su casa

Ni naruto ni hinata se aparecieron para despertarla, de seguro pensaron que lo mejor para ella era descansar, pero estaban equivocados, lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era saber en que condenado había quedado, resaba a todos los dioses que se quedara en el mismo equipo que naruto, asi le sería más fácil para ella el trabajo en equipo.

-¿pero que?. A lo lejos vio a sakura y a ino saludándose, para después empezar a competir en unas carreritas, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, seria divertido humillarlas un poco, y de paso hacerlas molestar, eran graciosísimas las caras que hacían cuando pasaba eso.

Paso a su lado corriendo a una velocidad increíble que hiso que el cabello de las dos fans de sasuke.

-pero que lentas-dijo mientras las miraba- si siguen así seré yo la que se siente con su querido "sasuke-kun" dijo con un tono seductor que dejo al principio perplejas a las dos kunoichi, para después se transformaran en verdaderas fieras

-¡sobre mi cadáver! Gritaron las dos

Okami trago duro, y sonrió nerviosa, esto se había vuelto interesante.

-háganse a un lado! Grito okami mientras era perseguida

* * *

-wui! -Grito al traspasar la puerta del salón-soy la ganadora!-después se empezó a convulsionar de la risa al ver como Sakura e ino se atoraban en la puerta-pero si serán gordas-susurro tan quedo para ahorrarse un homicidio hay en el salón-haaa!-bostezo-voy a sentarme con naruto.

-ja!, entonces seré yo la que se ciente con sasuke-kun.

Okami bufo, hay iban otra vez, naruto la veía esta sonrio, y also la mano en forma de saludo, no le hiso caso, bufo aun mas fuerte, ya sabia a quien estaba viendo, se quedo parada al ver que Sakura se acercaba alegre con naruto, eso era extraño.

-¡hola Sakura-chan!¿como est…..?

-¡quitate naruto! le grito mientras lo aventaba

-auch! Eso hasta a mi me dolió, ¿estás bien? Le pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado.

-si, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-un dia, naruto, estoy segura de que ella aprenderá a valorarte por lo que eres y no por quien eres.

-Hmp, ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan especial ese tipo? Se paro y se sentó enfrente de sasuke

-oh oh, esto me da mala espina.

Se tapo los ojos y espero a que los gritos de Sakura estallaran en el salón, pero eso nunca paso, extrañada se destapo los ojos y se quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que sucedía, dios, no otra vez.

-date por muerto naruto! Gritaron todas las chicas del salón(claro exceptuando a las hyugas)

-hay! Me duele todo mi cuerpecito! Se quejo naruto

-eso te pasa por besar a sasuke. le dijo Okami mientras le acariciaba al cabello, a naruto le encantaba que okami hiciera eso, se sentía querido, esas caricias solo serían para él, y él lo sabía, y pobre del que quisiera quitarle esa sensación tan placentera.

-¡pero no fue mi culpa! ¡me empujaron! Además fue asqueroso.

-naruto, se me hace que ya te gusto ser besado por el uchiha

-¡¿Qué!?¡repítelo y te mato!

-pero es que ya es le segunda vez, ¿recuerdas?

-pero eso también fue accidente.

Okami se empezó a reír, era inevitable burlarse de la cara de fastidio de su amigo

-hay naruto

-yo quería que mi primer beso me lo diera una chica bonita, ¡como Sakura-chan!

Okami solo sonrió, si tanto lo golpeaba y maltrataba ¿Por qué la seguía amando? No lo entendía ¿acaso era masoquista? ¿Qué es lo que tenía ella como para ser tan valiosa para su amigo?

-pues…si yo fuera hombre…me hubiera gustado que me lo diera hinata.

-¿hinata?

-ella es muy linda, además es muy atenta y valiente, tiene un corazón enorme, nunca la veras despreciar a nadie, eso ten lo por seguro, ella aprende a querer a la gente tal y como es y no trata de cambiarlas, no juzga por las apariencias.

Naruto empezó a analizar sus palabras, tenía razón en todo pero…

-bueno la verdad es que te prefiero a ti. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

A Okami se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, ¿Por qué naruto no podía ser más cuidadoso con las cosas que decía? Se recostó en la mesa haciendo que solo se le pudieran ver sus ojos, sentía que iba a colapsar ¿así se sentía hinata cada vez que se sonrojaba?

-oye ¿estas bien? Le pregunto mientras se le acercaba

-¡claro que estoy bien!-dijo nerviosa-¿Por qué no estaría?

-estas actuando raro.

-no seas tonto, estoy actuando como siempre.

-sabes, creo que ser raro ya es algo normal en los hyugas.

Okami frunció el ceño y le dio un sape.

-ya te dije que no le digas rara a mi prima, ni siquiera generalizando.

Iruka-sensei entro al salón, todos guardaron silencio y se fueron a sentar a sus lugares, Okami se puso ansiosa, ¿y si le tocaba en un equipo raro? peor aún ¿y si no le tocaba con alguno de sus seres queridos?

-muy bien les diré sus equipos.

Okami y naruto se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos, estaban muy nerviosos, nombro al equipo uno, dos, tres,…hasta llegar al siete, hay Okami se sintió triste por no estar con naruto, pero a la vez un poco feliz por el ya que le había tocado con Sakura, después nombro el equipo ocho, hinata había quedado con kiba…los equipos siguieron y en ninguno nombraban a Okami, naruto y hinata vieron preocupados a su amiga, Okami trataba de verse tranquila…pero le dolía no haberse quedado con sus amigos..

-equipo 15….soul hygurashi, inu inuzuka y Okami hyuga

Okami quería estrellarse contra algo….le había tocado con el hermano de kiba…el chico mas extraño del mundo… parecía mezcla de un uchiha con un inuzuka, era emo y todo lo veía de manera tan realista…que llegaba a fastidiar… pero no parecía mala persona…simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse a su carácter pesimista. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era….¿quién era soul?


	7. Chapter 7 conozcan a chille!

La campana sonó y todos salieron del salón, los equipos se reunieron….okami simplemente siguió a inu, sabia que seria inútil tratar de interactuar con el, asi que solo lo siguió y se puso a comer a su lado.

Inu inuzuka, cabello negro como la noche, lo tenia largo y se ponía un flequillo parecido al d ino solo que este era despeinado, era alto y tenia unas ojeras enormes. Era todo lo contrario a su escandaloso hermano, casi no le gustaba interactuar con las personas, y tampoco era de los mejores estudiantes, solo estaba hay ocupando un lugar mas en el planeta, una vez trato de platicar con el muchacho, pero este solo se giro y se fue….

-hola- Dijo un chico enfrente de ellos-eres inu ¿no? soy Soul.

El chico era alto, su cabello era rubio con tonos cafés y rojizos, sus ojos eran cafés y su tez era clara, era bien parecido, cualquier chica normal caería rendida ante esa sonrisa….lamentablemente okami no era una chica normal Okami lo veía y lo veía….sentía que lo conocía….

-¿chille? Pregunto Okami mientras se paraba y se ponía enfrente de el –eres tu?

El chico la vio perplejo… después se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Okami se puso feliz….por lo menos conosia bien a alguien de su equipo

-¡chille que bueno que me toco contigo! Grito Okami mientras lo abrazaba

-me siento tan excluido. Dijo Inu de manera exagerada para que okami lo escuchara

-gomen! El es chille, un chico que le pegaron y se puso a llorar entonces llegue yo y lo defendí. dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras que soul se quería morir de la vergüenza por haber sido rescatado por una chica.

-¡te dije que no contaras esa historia! Le regaño soul mientras se sentaba a lado de inu.

-¿Por qué le dices chille? Pregunto inu mientras analizaba a su compañero.

-por chilletas. Contesto tranquila

Soul quería morirse, la chica que le gustaba pensaba que era un chillón, suspiro, solo esas cosas le sucedían a el, después de quedarse huérfano de padre, su madre quedo devastada y no lo atendía…prácticamente cuando perdió a su padre perdió también a su madre….un día cuando iba por la calle unos chicos quisieron robarle…pero okami llego a su enamoro a primera vista… de alguna forma tenia probabilidades de que su amor alguna vez fuera correspondido , lo único que le estorbaba era su "querido" amigo naruto.. el se prometió siempre estar un paso enfrente que el uzumaki para ganar el amor de okami.

-se nota que eres sensible al poner apodos. Dijo inu con una sonrisa de lado.

Soul se puso mas rojo, okami se le acerco peligrosamente

-¿te molesta que te diga chille?

-ta…tal vez podrías deci…cirme hadin (diminutivo creado por el de hadena que es lo mismo que chillón pero en japonés)

Después de decir eso callo al piso…..hinata no era la única que le daba el patatus si estaba muy cerca de su ser amado.


End file.
